User blog:Codgod13/Country tourney round 2: Omnicube1 vs Samurai234
Omnicube1, the spetsnaz general hell-bent on returning Russia to it's former glory, vs Samurai234, the german specialist operating deep behind enemy lines! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Omnicube brings death with: Unknown-5.jpeg|AVS-36 Sad.jpg|AN-94 1318727-mp 443 grach large.gif|443 grach RPg knife.jpeg|RPG knife Unknown-6.jpeg|torpedo knife Samurai fires back with: PSG1.jpg|HK PSG1 Mp7.jpeg|MP7 Sigsauer p226-1.jpg|USP .45 KM2000.jpeg|KM2000 My edges: Long range: The PSG1 is a more modern gun with superior range. EDGE: Samurai234. mid range: The AN-94 brings overwhelming range and power to the smaller MP7. EDGE: Omnicube1. close range: The Grach has rounds designed to pierce armor and do damage, with a better mag capacity. special: while it looks badass, the RPG and Torpedo just are really impractical compared the KM2000. My edge: Omnicube1. The overwhelming advantage in the AN-94 will win him the day. If the fight does get close, his Grach's pressurized rounds will smash through Samurai and leave him dead on the floor. THE BATLE: Omni and five russian soldiers are plotting an attack course on a German base. Samurai and five german operatives have been sent to kill him. Samurai and his men set up tactical positions throughout the russian encampment. One of the russians leave the main tent for a smoke break. A german sniper spots and kills him with a PSG1. Omni's men are alerted to the sound, and leave through a back door to acquire their weapons. Another is shot by Samurai with a USP, but the Russians continue to run inside a different tent and get their guns. The germans approach the outnumbered russians' tent, but they sneak out through a back door. A curious german goes around the tent, and is shot by Omni with an AN-94. The russian troops retreat into the woods with the germans hot in pursuit. The Russians are slowly making a circle back to their camp, but the germans are catching up. One russian hides behind a tree as the germans run by. He then jumps out and stabs a german soldier in the throat, but is quickly gunned down. However, it buys omni and his men some time. They make it back to their camp and form an ambush. As the remaining germans enter, a vicious massacre begins. One german is shot with an AVS through the head, one receives multiple torso wounds from Omni himself, and one is shot to death by a soldier with a soldier with a Grach. However, one german manages to kill the german with the AVS. Samurai sees his men get shot and runs into a nearby tent, weaving around the camp. Omni and his last man search the camp for Samurai. As one of the men enters a tent carrying a fallen german's MP7, Samurai steps out of the shadows and stabs him. Omni continues to look for Samurai, when he suddenly ducks inside a tent to avoid a torrent of fire from Samurai's MP7. Samurai enters the tent, and feels a cold rifle barrel press into the back of his neck. Omni smiles, and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. The AN-94 is out of ammo. Samurai spins around with his MP7, but Omni knocks it out of his hand and kicks it away. Samurai takes out a KM2000, but is hit in the face with the barrel of Omni's AN-94. He starts to reload, but has to use the gun to block Samurai's next slash. Cursing, Omni drops the gun and takes out two RPG knives. The two begin to duel, neither getting an advantage. Eventually, Samurai finally lands a blow, slicing Omni's face just above the eye. The blood getting in his eyes, Omni's opponent leaps for his MP7 and turns around, only to find Omni gone. Samurai leaves the tent, and suddenly realizes something. He jumps back inside the tent as Omni starts shooting his reloaded AN-94. Omni approaches the tent, but doesn't enter. He simply sprays through the canvas walls into he hears a yell of pain (and runs out of ammo.) He enters, and sees Samurai lying on the ground, a bullet wound in his stomach. Omni turns Samurai onto his back, and slowly stabs an RPG into his neck. The spetsnaz generals spits on his enemy, then yells, "YEA SPETSNAZ!" Category:Blog posts